Many electronic circuit designs today have strict requirements on device performance parameters such as switching performance and on-state resistance. Power MOS devices are often used in such circuits. Shielded gate trench Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors (MOSFETs) is a type of power MOS device that has good high frequency switching performance and low on-state resistance. Existing fabrication techniques for shielded gate MOSFETs are typically complex and expensive, usually requiring 6 or more masks to be applied during processing. The existing techniques also tend to have significant defect rate. The resulting devices often have relatively high contact resistance and unstable transient behavior.